psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeffrey Saxton Jr. (THE DEVIL INSIDE Character)
Jeffrey Saxton Jr., Better known as, Swift 'and also known by his online pseudonym, '''Jeff Saxton Vlogs '(originally named, '''SwiftUAV), (born on July 5, 1996) is an American YouTube personality and friends with Jesse Ridgway. He was Jesse’s cameraman until May 12th, 2019. His new occupation is firefighting. Swift met Jesse in the video CRASHING A FAN'S DRONE!. His channel then took off and he and Jesse became friends. He starred in the HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES, The Spirit of Ursula Series, the Christmas Series, and The Devil Inside. Swift then won the first MJN cameraman competition on October 16, 2017, after winning a survival battle by The Devil against Nick Rugenus, who was later resurrected. Jesse promised Swift that his dad wouldn't be harsh and mean towards him during his time as cameraman, which seemed to be happening behind the scenes. When Jesse took up The Devil's request on telling Issac's Story as a series, Swift filmed the entire series, and also starred as Gingy. After Issac's Story, Jesse started doing real life vlogs, with Swift filming. When Jesse was supposed to "move to Los Angeles", he ended up going to KidBehindACamera's house, unable to go anywhere else. Swift continuously pranked Michael Green and Jesse during his time there, and in Swift's attempt to make it up to Michael, he moved Angry Grandpa's vintage car and cleaned it. Michael lashed at Swift because he touched it without permission, and Swift apologized, stating he was just trying to do something good. Jesse fired Swift and hired Dom as cameraman. Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. hired Swift as his cameraman shortly after, until an incident with a smoke bomb prank in which he gets banned from the Ridgway Residence by Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Afterwards, Jesse decided to hire him back. After Jesse and Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. bought a house, Jesse was taken over by The Devil and Swift was instructed to do evil things. During this, Swift had an epiphany, in which he realized that he wants to pursue firefighting and other things instead of filming for Jesse. He then officially quit being The Devil's cameraman. He was killed by The Devil in the devil's disciple., but was later revived by Jesse and replaced by Corn on May 12th. He now firefights and uploads to his channel, while still remaining good friends with Jesse, and appearing in some of his videos. Biography YouTube Career Jeff started his YouTube channel "SwiftUAV" on April 23, 2016. His channel took off after uploading his perspective of CRASHING A FAN'S DRONE!, showing Jesse accidentally crashing his expensive drone. He also filmed Larry's secret fan party and Jeffrey Sr.'s Psycho Dad act, putting it all on YouTube. For the most part, he simply uploads commentary videos or vlogs. Working with Jeffrey Ridgway Hired by Jeffrey After Swift got fired by Jesse for taking Angry Grandpa's car without permission, Jeffrey Ridgway decided to hire Swift into BigBrudda Entertainment to humiliate Jesse. In Psycho Brother Fires Cameraman, despite the title, Jeffrey fires Swift after a failed smoke bomb prank on Jesse and Dom. After getting fired, Jesse decides to rehire him. Working for The Devil and Jesse Ridgway Helping The Devil During, the Home Inspection Vlogs story arc, Swift helped The Devil in filming videos of The Devil house hunting with Lisa, Karen and Connie until they moved into the new RiDGiD Home. Leaving Cameraman On April 1, 2019, Swift decided to leave RiDGiD Studios to pursue his career as a firefighter, leading to a new MJN Cameraman Competition, In THE HOUSEWARMING PARTY! The Devil tells Swift that he is not Jesse, but himself. Swift is then shocked but is forced to keep it a secret. He also was accused by Karen McCreery of stealing the stolen bag of money from the realtors' office, belonging to the presumed, Mafia. During the filming tests of the cameraman competitors, he was instructed by The Devil to do certain things, like holding a gun to Miguel Mendez's face to scare him. In, the devil's disciple. Swift then gets to gaze at The Devil's true form, just like in the 2017 MJN Cameraman Competition. He was instructed to film the epic battle between Zachary Cornatzer and Miguel Mendez, Finally, he is instructed to kill Miguel Mendez with a gun. Death The Devil then spares him and tells him to run away, without looking forward, Swift bumps into a tree and falls down. After bumping into the tree, The Devil then uses his spear to kill Swift, Swift is then bleeding from his mouth and his last word was: "mommy", laughing at the last word, The Devil then kills him. He is later resurrected by Jesse Ridgway, and is replaced by Corn before deciding to get a job as a firefighter. Trivia *Swift was a RiDGiD Studios employee from late October 2017 to November 3rd, 2018 and since December 9th, 2018. After he was fired following the incident at KidBehindACamera's house, he was then immediately reemployed from RiDGiD Studio's competitor, BigBrudda Entertainment immediately after, but when a smoke grenade prank backfired, Swift gets fired again. Jesse then re-employs Swift after Domenic disappeared for a while. *In KidBehindACamera's vlog, ''MCJUGGERNUGGETS IS HIDING A SECRET, ''it is shown that Swift is physically stronger than Michael Green since he managed to push Michael with a little effort despite the huge weight gap. Category:The Devil Inside Characters Category:Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Main Characters